miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterous Miitopia
Monsterous Miitopia is a game where monsters, yes, monsters, are the saviours of Miitopia. They battle against different Mii types and stronger enemies than them, so its the opposite version of Miitopia. The first monster you get in your team is a slime or jelly, below is the slime types you can choose: *Strawberry Slime *Apple Slime *Blueberry Slime *Orange Jelly *Forest Slime *Dark Slime Every time you level a monster slime up 3 levels, you get a different monster to fight with. Up to 6 monsters can battle out in exploration at once, at 12 monsters can fit in the Hideout (monster inn). Quests ''Cold Miis '-'' Quest by Snowflake Mayor in Powdered Peaks.'' ''Dialouge': "Hey you! Yeah, you!" '' ''"Down at the Snowdrifts, are these rather unkind miis that are making so much racket!" '' ''"Could you please help me defeat them as they are so evil?" Accept: "Aye! Thanks a lot." "We will soon enough get those noisy critters away!" Deny:"Aw, I guess not then. I'll just bother will them until spring." ''Pretty Flowers ''- Quest by Rambling Old Man in Neksdor. '''Dialouge: '"Shallaranran.... ♪ Oh! 'Ello mate! Do ya mind giving me some lovely floers for that sweet singing "Dancing Guide" over there? Thanks if ya can!"'' Yes: "Thank ya. I might have a nice meeting to give her those lovely flowers. No: "Ok, I might just show her my singing skills.." Once you defeat this quest boss, it's drops is the flowers and the Flower Charm, and it unlocks the Pharaoh job. Characters Monster Team *Greenhorne **Carefree Guide **Cheery Granny **Sassy/Cheeky Child **Worried Mother *Lovey-Dovey Couple **Lovey-Dovey Man **Lovey-Dovey Woman **Sarcastic Guy **Dubious Mayor *Greenhorne Castle **King **Princess **Besmirched Noble's Son **Prince From A Nearby Land *Castle Guard **Serious Soldier **Lax Soldier **Royal Support (Left) **Royal Support (Right) *Neksdor **Dancing Guide **Rambling Old Man *Shady Merchant Family **Shady Merchant Daughter **Shady Merchant Father **Worried Explorer *The Prickly Couple **Prickly Wife **Prickly Husband **Desert Celebrity *Great Pyramid **Neksdor's Queen **Prince Of A Nearby Land **Neksdor's Princess *Slaves And Helpers **Curious Cooker **Shy Slave **Slacking-Off Slave *Realm Of The Fey **Injured Elf *Fab Fairy Fans **Fab Fairy Fan 1 **Fab Fairy Fan 2 **Fab Fairy Fan 3 **Scaredy-Cat **Green-Eyed Lady **Lazybones **Mischevious Witch *Powdered Peaks **Snowflake Mayor **Cold Kid **Snuggled-Up Gamer **Snow-day Prince Monster Jobs Slime, Jelly (Default) Goblin (Greenhorne) Banshee (Greenhorne) Golem (Greenhorne) Pharaoh (Neksdor) Minotaur (Neksdor) Lizard (Neksdor, New!) tba Locations Greenhorne Greenhorne Town (Town with kind Miis) Easin Hills Strange Grove Riverdeep Cavern Castle View Wayward Woods Arid Fronteir Nightmare Tower ''New! ''Fronteir Undergrounds Neksdor Neksdor Desert Nekdor Town (Town with Unkind Miis) Wetland Way Underground Maze Great Pyramid (Now A Castle as well.) Realm Of The Fey Realm Of The Fey (area) Elven Retreat (Town with Kind Miis) Citrus Cave Bigg Forest Lotus Lake ''New! ''Flower Shoppe (Shop with Kind Mii) Karkaton Doesn't exist in this game due to the world of the Dark Lord, so its not used because there is a new villian. Instead, their is a new world that is revealed in this sequence in a bit. Powdered Peaks Ghontu Waste Ghontu Cave Tschilly Peak ''New! ''The Snowdrifts Peculia Peculia (area) Eerie Road Manor Macabre (Not temporary) ''New! ''Manor Macabre Town Traveller's Hub The same as it was, exept the place you need to go, the monster is a monster found in that location (not in the quest though. ''New! ''Traveller Houses Category:Monsterous Miitopia Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:Games